clairvoyance
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Kondisi tidak mungkin kau salahkan terus menerus. Dan—Hey, ayolah. Sebuah histori persahabatan takkan seru apabila tak ada konflik kan? /Semi-AU


**Summary: **Kondisi tidak mungkin kau salahkan terus menerus. Dan—Hey, ayolah. Sebuah histori persahabatan takkan seru apabila tak ada konflik kan?

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**Warnings: **Semi-AU/OOC maybe?

**a/n: **Yosh, jadi abis Ujian Sekolah langsung ngibrit nyari laptop dan niatnya mau puas-puasin nonton malah jadi bikin fic kaya gini. Mungkin karena keseringan nonton GTO jadi muncul ide gaje ini, hghghh.

Selagi bikin, tentu ada lagu yang menemani:

i. Luminous – ClariS

ii. Gloria – Yui

iii. Connect – ClariS

iv. Smile –You & Me- - ELISA

Haduh intro gakpenting. Pokoknya, selamat membaca~

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau makan bekal gosongmu itu, Satsuki."

Sang pemilik surai biru gelap hanya berjalan malas sambil memutar bola matanya karena melihat sekotak bento yang sudah disiapkan oleh Momoi Satsuki, teman masa kecilnya yang kini sedang berwajah cemberut di sebelahnya. Bahkan tangannya sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk menyentuh bungkus kotak makan tersebut.

"_Mou~ _Dai-chan! Aku kan sudah bersusah payah membuatnya!" Momoi memajukan kotak bentonya ke arah Aomine, sedikit kencang sehingga menimbulkan suara agak keras karena bertubrukan dengan dada bidangnya.

Disamping Momoi, terdapat sosok lelaki berambut merah dengan mata dwiwarna-nya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan takut (atau _terpesona?) _dengannya. Tapi, orang-orangpun pasti akan menghindar agar tidak bertemu pasang mata yang mengerikannya jauh dua kali lipat daripada melihat para _sensei _yang suka menghukum murid-murid di SMA ini. Toh, karena kedua mata dan sifatnya itu, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro menjadi terkenal.

Kini iris berbeda warna itu mendelik ke arah kedua sahabat kecilnya yang tengah bertengkar, dan helaan nafas dihembuskannya karena merasa malas mendengar pertengkaran yang temanya sama setiap hari.

"Daiki, terima sajalah bekal itu." Akashi membela Momoi, bermaksud agar pertengkaran ini cepat selesai. Dilihatnya Momoi yang berhenti memukul Aomine dan gadis itu berpaling ke arah Akashi, lalu kembali ke Aomine.

"Tuh lihat, Dai-chan! Sei-chan saja membelaku! Berarti masakanku enak, ya kan, Sei-chan?" Ucap Momoi bangga sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya agak menjijikan itu, membuat Akashi menjadi _badmood, _"Tidak Satsuki. Makananmu itu parah sekali." Mata Momoi membulat, "Dan jangan panggil aku Sei-chan."

"Huwaaa~! _Hidoi yo, _Akashi-kun~!" Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu mengambil satu kotak bento dari tasnya dan mengambil kotak yang sudah diberikan Aomine kembali ke tangannya dan menaruh semuanya di tangan Akashi.

"Karena kau jahat, kutambahkan bekalmu jadi dua kali lipat!" Gadis itu lalu membalikkan badannya sambil melipat tangannya dan meninggalkan kedua remaja laki-laki yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ehm.." Aomine mulai mengambil langkah pertama, "Aku duluan ya, Akashi!"

"Oi—! Tunggu dulu, Dai—"

Akashi hanya mendecih ketika melihat Aomine yang sudah berlari kabur sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tersisipkan doa '_Never give up, Sei-chan'_

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghela nafas pasrah. Namun dibalik kepasrahannya itu, ada seulas senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

Mereka selalu tertawa—tersenyum meskipun banyak terjadi pertengkaran.

Yah—tapi sebuah cerita, takkan seru apabila tak ada konflik kan?

* * *

**clairvoyance**

chapter 1: **facing tomorrow**

.

.

.

"_..The warmth that our hearts share __  
__We walked quietly carrying it importantly.."_

[—Luminous, ClariS

Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Movie 2 Opening theme—]

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_答__えのない__願__いの__中__で_

_In a wish without an answer __  
__言葉__は__未来変__えて__  
__Change the future with words_

_._

_._

_._

"Huuh, sebentar lagi Ujian Kelulusan.."

Momoi membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Memang benar, seminggu lagi mereka akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Setiap siswa diharapkan belajar keras agar dapat nilai bagus dan akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi dengan mudah. Semuanya sudah mulai ditentukan dari sini.

"Ukh.. kenapa kau mengingatkan hal itu sih.." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya sambil kemudian mengambil buku catatan IPA Momoi dan membacanya sebentar, namun di lemparkannya kembali ke meja gadis itu dengan pelan.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Huah! Aku nggak mengerti sama sekali..!"

Akashi yang duduk di sebelah Momoi hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak peduli. Di hadapannya, terdapat papan _Shogi _yang dimainkannya sendiri. Apa boleh buat, Momoi dan Aomine tidak bisa bermain permainan kuno itu, lagipula Akashi hanya dekat dengan mereka berdua.

Momoi lalu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan Aomine bisa melihat mata gadis itu dari helai-helai rambut berwarna _pink_-nya, "Dai-chan.. memangnya kau mau jadi apa kalau lulus nanti?"

Ah, pertanyaan Momoi membuat Aomine berhenti menatapnya. Dirinya menghela nafas setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku mau jadi dokter sih." Aomine mengangkat bahunya.

Momoi tersenyum tipis, "Eeh~ Memangnya Dai-chan mau jadi dokter apa nanti~?"

"Hmmm.." Aomine menutup matanya berpura-pura berfikir. Ia lalu menyeringai sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Momoi, berbisik pelan.

"Kalau dokter yang bisa melihat _oppai_ gadis-gadis itu dokter apa Satsuki?"

_BLUUUSH!_

"_Mou! Dai-chan no hentaai~!" _Pipi Momoi bersemu merah selagi ia memukul Aomine dengan buku IPA-nya tadi yang dipinjam laki-laki itu. Aomine hanya terkekeh melihatnya sambil balik menyerang Momoi dengan cara menggelitik pinggangnya, membuat Momoi tertawa kegelian.

"Hu-AH, AHAHAHHAH! DAI-CHAN GELII~!"

"Ah-hah! Saat aku jadi dokter, maka kau yang jadi pelanggan pertamaku, Satsuki~!" Aomine kembali menggelitik Momoi, kali ini lebih keras. Momoi karena sudah tidak tahan, ia lalu berhasil melepaskan tangan Aomine dan berlindung di belakang Akashi sambil menarik bajunya.

"Weee! Coba saja kau menyerangku, Dai-chan!" Ejek Momoi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau, curang!" Jujur saja, Aomine memang takut terhadap Akashi meskipun mereka berdua adalah sahabat lama. Tetap saja, Akashi masih akan menyerang lelaki berkulit gelap itu dengan guntingnya.

Selagi ia bingung untuk mencari cara, tiba-tiba Momoi mengedipkan matanya dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan tangannya kepada Aomine. Aomine mengangguk pelan sambil memberikan isyarat mulut, _'tapi-kalau-dia-marah-kau-yang-tanggung-jawab'_

Semenit kemudian, Akashi tersentak ketika merasakan kedua tangannya di tarik ke atas oleh Aomine dan kedua tangan Momoi yang menggelitiki pinggangnya, tapi tidak ada tertawa sama sekali.

"—Eh.." Momoi dan Aomine saling berpandangan.

"Kalian berdua mencoba membuatku tertawa?" Tanya Akashi sambil menampilkan senyum mautnya.

Aomine dan Momoi hanya bergidik ngeri sambil memohon maaf pada Akashi.

.

_幼__い__頃__ずっと__夢__に__見__ていた__私__にはまだ_

_The things I would dream of when I was young are still_

_遠__いけど__君__がいれば_

_Far away, but when you're here_

.

.

.

Disanalah mereka tiga hari sebelum ujian—rumah Momoi. Mereka sepakat untuk belajar bersama. Mereka duduk dengan tenang sebelum pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Momoi untuk memecah keheningan saat mereka istirahat dan juga—

Yang membuat mereka hampir terpecah belah.

"Dai-chan, Akashi-kun.. kalau kalian lulus nanti, kalian mau jadi apa?"

Keduanya berhenti melahap camilan yang dibeli Momoi sambil memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau nanya itu melulu sih, Satsuki?"

Dilihatnya raut Momoi yang mulai sedih, namun gadis itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan sekpresinya di belakang bantal, "A-Aku kan cuma nanya, Dai-chan!"

Aomine hanya merasa ada keanehan pada gadis ber-_oppai _besar tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan menjadi dokter."

"Aku akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahku—menggantikan jabatannya di perusahaan."

Momoi tersenyum miris.

"Enak sekali sih kalian.. bisa menggapai mimpi sendiri.."

"Loh? Memangnya kau mau jadi apa, Satsuki?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas sambil meringkuk—membawa kedua pahanya sebagai tempat menopang dagunya.

"Aku mau jadi desainer—tapi ibuku tidak memperbolehkannya." Sahut gadis itu dengan suara parau, "Ibuku menyuruhku untuk kerja di bidang kedokteran, seperti ayahku."

"Hmm.. kau harus bisa menolaknya, Satsuki." Sahut Akashi pelan, "Kau tidak boleh membiarkan mimpimu hancur begitu saja."

"Yap, benar itu Satsuki!" Aomine menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum, "Ini kan hidupmu, masa ibumu yang mengaturnya?"

"Tapi, Dai-chan.."

Akashi memotong perkatannya, "Kau hidup untuk dirimu sendiri, Satsuki. Bukan untuk ayahmu maupun ibumu."

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah Satsuki. Itu kan impianmu, raih sendiri, jangan terlalu manja." Aomine menambahkan, membuat hati Momoi semakin sesak, "Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan kami terus menerus. Kita harus mandiri."

"Dai-chan.. tunggu—"

"Aku tahu, Satsuki. Kau melakukan hal itu karena ibumu ingin kau sukses seperti ayahmu kan? Ibumu tidak mau kau memalukan dia kan?" Mata Momoi melebar, ia mengepalkan tangannya sembari menahan perasaannya, "Oh, ayolah. Bekerja di bidang yang tidak kausukai itu benar-benar menyebalkan tahu? Bisa membuat kau stress malahan."

"Tumben kau pintar Daiki." Akashi menyahut, lalu melanjutkan perkataan Aomine, "Itu semuanya benar, Satsuki. Kau harus berjuang sendiri. Katakanlah pada ibumu, lalu tunjukkan keinginanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Tunggu, kalian berdua—"

"Kau harus bisa Satsuki!"

"Kau tidak boleh terus-menerus seperti ini. Kau ha—"

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN FIKIR SEMUDAH ITU UNTUK MERUBAH KEINGINAN IBUKU?!"

Akashi dan Aomine berhenti berbicara dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Momoi yang kini menggebrak meja sembari berteriak keras. Akashi membulatkan matanya. Belum pernah ia mendengar suara Momoi sekeras itu dan melihatnya yang semarah itu.

"Sa-Satsuki..?"

"Kalian memang tidak mengerti apa-apa! Semuanya!" Momoi mengepalkan tangannya, dan kini bisa terlihat oleh keduanya, sudut matanya yang mulai berair, "Ternyata memang benar! Laki-laki tidak mengerti perempuan sama sekali!"

"Apa maksud—"

"Kalian berdua sih sudah tenang! Dai-chan mau jadi dokter, tapi tidak ditentang sama sekali! Akashi-kun juga! Kalian tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan itu semua!"

"Maksudmu apa dengan kata '_tidak perlu bekerja keras', _hah?!" Aomine ikut berdiri sambil memarahi Momoi, "Kau fikir untuk apa selama ini aku belajar mati-matian membaca semua buku sialan itu?!"

"Ta-Tapi! Menjadi dokter itu gampang! Kau hanya perlu duduk manis sambil menunggu pasienmu!" Momoi semakin menjerit, "Begitulah kata ayah—"

_PLAK!_

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Aomine berteriak setelah menampar pipi Momoi, "Menjadi dokter itu tidak gampang! Apalagi resiko-nya nyawa!"

"Menurutku, pekerjaan kalian berdua itu mudah sekali." Akashi mendecih pelan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Aomine menggebrak meja, "Kau juga meremehkanku?!"

"_Aa, _terserah kau menafsirkan kata-kataku seperti apa."

"Hah!" Aomine mendengus, "Tentu saja _mudah _bagimu, tuan _sperma pilihan."_

Mata Akashi melebar setelah mendengar perkataan sarkastik Aomine. Ia lalu menajamkan matanya ke arah lelaki itu, "Kau—"

"Tentu saja kau menganggapnya mudah! Kau kan tidak perlu bekerja keras!" Aomine melipat tangannya, "Kau _bahkan _tidak mengerti apa arti dari kerja keras! Dari lahir, ibumu sudah membeli _sperma _pilihan agar mempunyai _DNA _yang bagus sepertimu!"

"Kau.. breng—"

"Ya kan?! Jujur saja, Akashi!" Mata Aomine semakin berkilat, "Kau tidak pernah belajar sebelum ujian maupun ulangan. Kau selalu bisa dan tepat dalam mata pelajaran apapun. Tapi kau pintar bukan karena usaha keras, tapi karena ibumu yang membeli _sp—"_

_BRAK!_

"Kau benar-benar akan merasakan ketajaman guntingku, Daiki." Akashi melotot ke arahnya setelah mendorong Aomine ke pintu kamar Momoi sambil menancapkan guntingnya ke dinding.

"Baji—"

"Akashi-kun! Dai-chan! Henti—"

"Ka-Kalian bertiga tidak apa-apa..?"

Ketiganya terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka ketika mendengar suara salah satu saudara Momoi yang memang sempat menginap di rumah gadis itu. Akashi mnghela nafas berat dan mencabut guntingnya sebelum Momoi menjawab perkataan saudaranya tersebut.

"Ka-kami tidak apa-apa.." Ditahannya suara sesunggukkan dari tenggorokannya.

"Begitu..?" Suaranya terdengar tidak meyakinkan bahwa Momoi dan sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

"Ya… tidak ada apa-apa kok.." Momoi menjawabnya tegar, "Maaf menganggu, Suzuki-onee-chan.."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat bahu sambil melangkah meninggalkan kamar Momoi dengan perasaan janggal.

.

_少__しは__強__くなれる__気__がし__て_

_I feel like I'm a little stronger_

_明日__の__色__を__重__ね__塗__っ__た_

_The colors of tomorrow painted over each other_

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf.. gara-gara aku.. kalian—"

"Aku pulang duluan." Akashi memotong perkataan maaf Momoi sambil berdiri mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa meminta jawaban maupun persetujuan dari keduanya yang sedari tadi hanya dilanda kehenigan.

Momoi berdiri tegap dan memanggil Akashi, seolah untuk memintanya berhenti, "Tunggu, Akashi-kun—"

"Aku juga." Bola mata gadis itu berputar ke arah Aomine yang juga ikut keluar setelah Akashi berjalan jauh. Momoi lalu menarik sudut baju Aomine.

"Tu-Tunggu.. Kalian.. maafkan aku.. aku hanya—"

"Berisik!" Lelaki itu segera menepis tangan Momoi dengan kasar, sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Berdiri mematung sambil memperhatikan keduanya yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan tangis kembali keluar dari sudut matanya. Mengingat pertengkaran tadi, memori bersama ibunya menjadi menyapa otaknya kembali.

Momoi tahu, bahkan Aomine maupun Akashi pun tahu bahwa Momoi tidak dekat dengan ibunya. Bukannya tidak dekat, tapi mereka selalu dihantui kesalahpahaman. Ayah ibunya selalu sibuk sehingga ia menjadi selalu sendirian dirumah. Ia ingat sekali saat ia sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan ibunya agar bisa mengubah keputusannya.

"_Kau harus mengikuti jejak ayahmu, Satsuki."_

Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat.

"_Sebagai anakku satu-satunya, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan orangtuamu sendiri. Kau mengerti kan, Satsuki?"_

Bibirnya bergetar—ia berusaha menggigit bibirnya sekuat-kuatnya.

"_Kau harus masuk perguruan tinggi, lalu bekerja menjadi dokter."_

"_Ta-Tapi Okaa-san—"_

"_Aku sibuk Satsuki." Ibunya lalu mengecup kening putrinya, "Aku akan pulang sebulan lagi."_

Momoi hanya bisa jatuh terduduk, lalu berbalik ke arah meja dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

.

.

.

_呼__んだ__希望辿__って__止__めた__世界__を__超__えた_

_The hope summoned pursued us and surpassed the world_

_._

_._

_._

[ Bersambung ]

* * *

Oke, ini fic paling gaje dan dramatis. Niatnya mau bikin fic Romance dengan pair AkaMomo tapi karena abis nonton PMMM, jadinya friendship gini, hhuhuuh.

Btw, RnR please?


End file.
